


Secret

by peggy_hamilton



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:28:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24145144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peggy_hamilton/pseuds/peggy_hamilton
Summary: You have a secret admirer and it must be someone on the team, but you have no clue who
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 98





	Secret

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on my tumblr justthinkingofwaystoavoidbusses
> 
> original request: Hello :) Well I wanted to ask if you would do a Bucky imagine where you work with the avengers but someone constantly leaves messages for you (like notes, flowers etc.), like a secret admirer. One time you forget something in your apartment and catch Bucky leaving another bouquet of flowers at the table and you instantly know that it was him all the time. He’s all flustered but then finally admits he likes you and then you share your first kiss? :) - anon

It started out a few months ago. You had been having a bad day for no reason, you had been grouchy with everyone and to top it off you had been feeling sick. At the end of the day you got back to your room preparing to just lie down and sleep your illness away but you were surprised by a small bouquet of your favourite flowers and a small box of chocolates on the kitchen counter. You walked over and picked up a small piece of card with handwriting on it you didn’t recognise.

_I heard you were having a bad day, I hope this cheers you up xxx_

It did, the flowers were already in water so you were left pondering who it could be. Your first thought was that it could be anyone on the team as they all had access to your floor because your door was always open. Then you remembered that Tony had some builders in making some revamps around the place and it was possible they could have gotten into the apartment. You bit your lip and smiled as you read over the card, you grabbed it and the chocolates and walked to your room. Pinning up the card on the wall next to your bed you settled down to watch a movie in bed with the box of chocolates.

* * *

By now you got new gifts of this mystery person at least once a week and whenever you mentioned feeling down.

Bucky was currently hanging out on your floor and had just got back from training and needed some downtime with you.

“Let’s watch the office,” you suggested and walked through to your bedroom where you kept all your boxsets.

Bucky followed after you and stopped short when he noticed all the cards pinned up on the wall around the sides of your bed.

_Saw these flowers and thought of you <3_

_Don’t listen to those dicks on the street, you’re gorgeous xx_

_Hope you’re having a good day :)_

_I know you liked those chocolates so I picked you up some more xx_

That wasn’t even half of the notes that now covered the walls.

“What’s all this?” Bucky asked, you couldn’t tell that his voice was strained.

You stood up and smiled at the cards, “The notes I get off my secret admirer,” you told him letting your eyes trace over the notes.

Bucky choked on the air, “Y-you keep them?” he stuttered.

You turned to him and shrugged, “Yeah, they’re sweet,” you grinned, “Why?”

“Just wondering,” Bucky flashed you a smile.

* * *

It had been another two months and you still got a steady flow of gifts and notes from your secret admirer. You knew by now that it had to be someone on the team, you would have asked Natasha to help you find out who it was but you wanted to keep it to yourself. A little selfishly you didn’t want it to stop, but you also desperately wanted to know who clearly cared about you so much.

You had just had a bad week. First, the pipes burst, then the heating went out, and then your bed broke so you had to sleep on the couch. On top of that, you had been on your period all week. Thankfully you had managed to sort everything out and you were now on your way to the gym to relieve some stress, you were halfway there when you realised you had forgotten your headphones.

With a sigh, you turned on your heels and began to climb back up the stairs to your floor. You opened the door and froze in place when you saw Bucky in your kitchen placing a large bunch of flowers on your counter and leaning over the table writing.

In an instant, you knew that it had been Bucky who had been leaving you the messages for the past few months. He was the one who made sure to cheer you up without getting any recognition for it.

“Bucky what are you doing?” you voiced up.

Bucky shot up and froze, looking like a deer caught in the headlights. “I can explain,” he blurted.

You walked forward slowly with a small smile on your face, “You’re the one who’s been leaving me things?”

“No, well, yes. Look I’m sorry okay, at first it was just to cheer you up that one time and then you looked so happy and I thought ‘why not keep doing’ and god I never thought that it would get this far but I couldn’t stop myself,” he ran a hand down his face. “I didn’t think that you would keep all the cards that I wrote but you did and by then it was too late for me to say that it was me all along and it wasn’t as if I could just stop suddenly. Not that I wanted to stop because it makes you so happy for the next few days. Sorry, this is really creepy. Christ, I let myself onto your floor and leave you notes in a handwriting that isn’t mine so you won’t find out it’s me–”

“Bucky,” you cut him off, he was wide-eyed and panting at the end of his speech. “It’s not creepy. And I’m glad that it’s you,” you smiled softly.

Bucky stared at you dumbfounded, “Really?”

You smiled and blushed, “Yeah.”

“Oh,” Bucky quirked a small smile and rubbed the back of his neck, “Is it bad that I really want to kiss you right now?”

You smiled widened and you shook your head, stepping forward and leaning up on your tiptoes and gently pressed your lips against Bucky’s. He let his eyes fall shut and kissed you firmer, moving his lips slowly against yours. This was all he had been able to dream about for the past few months and it was so much better than he expected, there weren’t fireworks but his body tingled all over and he finally felt like he had a place to belong. You broke apart breathless and panting softly, you couldn’t hold in the smile as you stared up into his deep blue eyes and he beamed back down at you.

* * *

You and Bucky took it slow (well, as slow as you could). At first, it was just soft kisses when the two of you were alone, small coffee dates at least once a week and shy smiles. Eventually, the rest of the team caught on to the extra energy between the two of you and you fell into a routine, the two of fitting so effortlessly against each other it didn’t make sense you hadn’t been dating this entire time.

The one constant in your ever-evolving relationship with Bucky was the notes and gifts. Sometimes you would come home and find flowers or chocolates and cookies waiting for you and a small card waiting on top of it. Except now it was in familiar handwriting.

_You look beautiful when you smile - Bucky xx_

_You deserve a break - B <3_

_How did I get so lucky to have you? - Buck xxx_

_I love you so damn much - Bucky xxx <3_


End file.
